


Happy Birthday Dean

by castiel_lightwood



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_lightwood/pseuds/castiel_lightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dean's birthday where cas surprises him with a party (au where no one in spn dies and everyone is still alive)</p><p>written for my friend angie as a christmas present <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Dean

Dean pulled the impala up to the bunker, smiling for the first time that day. Cas and Sam had sent him out on a hunt which had turned out to be pretty unsuccessful – they needed to do more research before they’d be able to work out whatever the hell it was. He groaned. Research. Not something he wanted to think about.

Still, he was home now. The thought of an evening sprawled out on the sofa with a beer, watching Doctor Sexy reruns, or even those weird cartoons Cas liked filled him with happiness. Life wasn’t completely terrible.

He grinned as he grabbed his duffel bag out of the boot of the impala, ready to finally relax after his frankly terrible day. He turned the door knob, and was surprised to find it locked. Had they gone out? He searched through his pockets, trying to find his key. Surely Cas or Sam would have texted him to tell him they’d be out when he got back –

The door opened, and Cas’s head peaked out. His face was serious, but softened into a smile when he saw Dean. Dean’s breath caught in his throat as he realised that Cas was wearing just his white shirt and black chinos – compared to what the angel normally wore, he was practically naked. Not, Dean tried to clear his thoughts before Cas registered them, that he thought about him naked often –

“Hello Dean,” Cas’s gravelly voice broke his thoughts, and he thanked every God he’d ever heard of.

“Hey Cas.” He frowned at the angel, who looked as if he was hiding something from the way his blue eyes sparkled. Dean groaned. “Dude, please tell me that you didn’t bring another cat home. We really can’t have another –”

Cas’s forehead creased with thought. “But cats are one of Gods most beautiful creations, Dean. You can’t deny them shelter –”

Dean glanced at the door behind the angel, “yeah, talking of shelter, am I allowed inside?”

The other man’s lips quirked slightly and Dean caught on immediately. “Hey, what is it? What’s going on?”

Cas definitely smiled properly this time. “You don’t know?”

“Uh,” Dean tried to remember the date. Was it Christmas? He didn’t think so, he would have seen more evidence of it driving round town. Sam’s birthday?

He grabbed Cas’s arm, trying not to feel how firm his muscles were. Dammit Dean, keep it together, he growled at himself. “I didn’t forget Sammy’s birthday, did I?”

Cas’s grin could have lit up a city; it wasn’t fair that he looked that good. “No, but I think you may have forgotten someone else’s.”

The hunter’s confusion grew. “But, you’re an angel, do you even celebrate birthdays? Cas, I’m so sorry –”

Cas put a single finger against Dean’s lips, and the shock alone at the touch made him freeze.

Cas’s eyes bore into his, and he felt like he was drowning. But good drowning. He shook his head. Focus, Dean.

“Come inside and see.” Cas beckoned, and Dean grumbled “finally.”

The angel pushed the door open, and the bunker was revealed to him at last.

Dean gasped.

He was stunned by a rowdy chorus of “Happy Birthday, Dean!” He staggered, the only thing keeping him upright the sudden appearance of Cas’s hand on his shoulder. Which didn’t really help his thoughts, but it kept him on his feet. The small crowd grinned at him; Ellen, Jo, Ash, Bobby, Jody, Kevin, Garth, Charlie’s flaming hair in the middle. And Sam, stood to one side grinning like an idiot as he watched his brother blush bright red with confusion and embarrassment.

Dean couldn’t speak. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He closed it again, and he felt Cas stiffen next to him. Everyone waited expectantly for him to say something.

He cleared his throat. “Looks like I forgot my own birthday, huh?”

Everyone laughed, and Dean felt Cas shaking beside him, which made him insanely happy. Cas was getting more and more emotional, but his sense of humor still had a long way to go. That Dean could make him laugh… Yeah, this was good. He leaned into his angel, “who came up with all this?” He tried to keep his smile on his face, but he was seriously curious – and for some reason felt slightly sick.

Cas’s slight smile made him warm inside. “I did. With Sam.”

Sam had joined them by this point. “He’s too modest, it was his idea.” He grinned down at his brother. “I was just going to forget it completely, because it seems you wouldn’t have noticed.”

Dean barely heard what Sam had said. Cas had done this for him? All of it? He was struggling to stay upright. “Cas, you, you didn’t, I mean –” he didn’t know what to say, but he had so much he needed to. He pulled Cas into a tight hug, hoping that it said everything he couldn’t, hoped that it screamed thank you in a million different ways.

He pulled back after probably too long. But the brightness in the angel’s gorgeous blue eyes told him that Cas understood.

—

It was one of the best nights of Dean’s life, if not the best. All of his family were there (because family was much more than blood), many of them meeting up for the first time in years. Sam and Kevin had teamed up Sam’s theatre kid tech past and Kevin’s general smart kid-ness to play music through the whole bunker, but not so loud that they couldn’t all talk to each other.

Dean casually asked Cas who’d come up with the playlist, realising that is was all his favourite songs. He expected it to be Sammy – how often had that kid complained about his taste in music? – but nearly choked on his beer when Cas told him he’d found the tapes in the impala and had put them into a playlist with Sam’s help for the computer. Cas may have been an angel, but he was still struggling with technology.

Dean tried to clap Cas on the shoulder as a thank you, but it lasted too long, his fingers lingering on Cas’s white shirt… He slid them down Cas’s arm as casually as he could, grinning widely and turning to talk to Charlie, who threw herself into him for a hug. Dean kissed the top of her head – he was a little drunk, but he knew she wouldn’t read anything into it – and saw a flash in the corner of his eye. He blinked, and turned to Cas who was pointing a camera at them, a tiny smile playing on his lips.

“Oh, c’mon, Cas.” He grumbled. “You’re not gonna go all “first graders mom” on me, are you?”

Charlie grinned, pulling away from Dean. “Sure he is. And so am I. Here,” she took the camera from Cas, and pushed Dean towards him, who stumbled slightly. Cas caught him calmly, as if it was something he did all the time.

“I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition, Dean, I know how to hold you,” Cas murmured in his ear. Dean flushed, unsure if Cas had read his thoughts or if he was just that obvious with what he was thinking.

He turned his head to reply, staring into Cas’s blue pools, his mouth open slightly, and –

The camera flash almost blinded him. He glared at Charlie, who was looking at her photo with a smug expression. “C’mon, Charlie, you gotta let us see it.”

She grinned. “No I don’t. Not yet.” She took another, this time of Cas and Dean looking at the camera. “Hmm,” she pursed her lips together. “Not sure about that one. The other one had more…” she grinned. “Tension.”

“Give it, back – Charlie!” He called after her, but she’d vanished. Dean turned to Cas apologetically. “Looks like she stole your camera.”

Cas smiled. “It doesn’t matter. I’m sure she’ll take some great photographs.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Dude, are you even slightly drunk?”

Cas frowned. “I’m an angel, Dean. It takes a lot to intoxicate me.”

“Is that a challenge?” Dean demanded playfully, before dragging Cas – by his arm, not his hand, he wasn’t that obvious – over to the drinks table, where Ash mixed them various concoctions that Dean was pretty sure tasted foul but he was too happy seeing Cas slowly getting drunk.

—

The next day he definitely regretted letting Ash decide what he drank. His head ached like someone had beaten him with a sledge hammer. He staggered out of bed, trying to put some clothes on before giving up and pulling on a t-shirt and dressing gown over his boxers.

In an instinctive hunt for water, he stumbled to the kitchen. He turned on the tap and filled a glass, gulping it down. After 4 more glasses he gave up, and stuck his head under the tap, letting the cold water soothe his aching head slightly.

He head laughter behind him, and nearly banged his head on the metal tap. He straightened up. “Dammit, Sam.”

“Regretting last night yet?” Sam’s grin made him feel ill, it was so smug.

“Shut up.” He groaned.

“Nah, man, you deserved it. To have a good time. I haven’t seen you that happy in years.”

Dean squinted up at his brother. “Everyone gone home?”

“Yeah. Cas zapped everyone back this morning. And healed their hangovers.”

“Oh yeah? What about mine?”

Sam grinned. “I think he was waiting until you were conscious.”

“Right,” Dean shook away the image of Cas watching him sleep. Not that he hadn’t done that before. “Where is our little angel, then?”

“Oh, we’re sorting through the photos from last night. And trying to get them onto his phone.” Sam shook his head. “You’d think an angel would have a better grasp of technology, wouldn’t you? With all his “it’s all waves” talk. But he really doesn’t understand anything.”

“Yeah, well we can’t all be computer geeks.” Sam slapped his arm and Dean winced. “Kidding, kidding…”

—

Cas was frowning at the computer screen when the brothers arrived in the room.

“I think its finished, Sam.” He gestured at the screen helplessly and Dean found it hopelessly endearing. “But I don’t know what to do.”

Sam smiled and picked up Cas’s phone, clicking through the pictures. “Looks like they’re all on. Although you’ve probably used up all your phone data. Seriously, haven’t you thought about getting a new one?”

Cas’s frown deepened. “I suppose I could reconsider my mobile device.” He went back to his home screen and found that it was completely blank. “Oh.” He scrunched his nose up adorably. “I seem to have deleted my cat pictures.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Pick another picture, Cas, I’m sure it’s not that big a deal.”

The angel glanced up. “You’re right Dean.” He clicked through, pausing, before shaking his head and continuing. Then a tiny smile. He clicked twice and considered it with a growing smile.

“What did you choose?” Dean asked, sitting down and stretching his legs out in front of him. Probably just another one of Cas’s millions of cat pictures. Cas handed him his phone, and Dean took a casual glance.

Before nearly dropping the phone in shock.

“Cas, what the –”

It was the photo that Charlie had taken. The first one. And dammit, Dean hadn’t realised quite how, well, gay it had been – had they really been standing that close together? The way they were looking at each other, ignoring everyone else –

He rounded on Sam. “Did you edit this?”

Sam frowned. “What? No.”

“You sure? Because there’s no way –”

Sam cleared his throat. “You look at each other all the time like that.”

“Really?” He turned to Cas, who was watching him with an unreadable expression. “Really?”

“Dean…” Cas’s voice was unsure. His mouth opened but no sound came out, and he bit down on his lip. It was so unbelievably hot and adorable at the same time, and it was all Dean needed.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the angel’s.

Cas stiffened beneath him and he panicked, thinking he’d done the wrong thing. Until Cas’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer. So much tension that Dean hadn’t even realised was there disappeared in the instant that their lips met. Cas gasped happily beneath him, and Dean let out a tiny breath of pleasure.

They were broken by a tiny laugh behind them. Dean broke away to see Sam watching them with a mixture of amusement and irritation. “It’s about time too.” He ran away before Dean could catch him, his laughter filling the bunker as Dean went back to doing his new favourite thing: kissing his angel.


End file.
